JLU: The New Era
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: It's a time of new beginnings as the Justice League prepares to face its greatest age yet. Of course, with the new age of greatness, there also comes new heroes, new adventures, new villains, and new dangers. Rated K plus for violence. SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Our story begins in Gotham City, where Batman was currently keeping an eye on the streets from a high rooftop, searching for any signs of crime. Suddenly, he heard a footfall behind him. He looked and saw a woman wearing a golden tiara amongst black hair and a patriotic looking suit with red boots and silver bracelets. This was Wonder Woman.

"Late night, Bruce?" she asked.

Batman didn't respond.

"You know, the least you could do is not stay silent half the time." Wonder Woman said.

Batman turned to her, "The only time I'm not silent is when I instill fear." he said.

"Come on, Bruce. You need to get out of that kind of style and live life a bit. Ever consider dating to take your mind off all this a bit?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Diana, we've been over this before. Dating within the team always leads to disaster. You, princess; me, rich kid with issues." Batman said before they heard people screaming and saw them fleeing from flying people in green and yellow suits.

"This can only mean one thing." Batman said before the two Justice Leaguers flew down and attacked the creatures, successfully preventing injuries. However, after they had taken care of them, there suddenly appeared a red portal before them and out of it stepped a creature wearing blackish dark blue armor with gray, rock-like skin and red eyes.

"Darkseid." Wonder Woman said.

"So, friends of Superman, you dare to interfere with me once again?" Darkseid asked.

"You have to ask?" Batman asked before Wonder Woman stepped in front of him.

"Let me handle this " she said before she drew her sword and rushed at Darkseid.

"Foolish Amazon." Darkseid said before he aimed the Omega Beam and fired, Wonder Woman narrowly dodging before she took a swipe at him with her sword, only for him to move around her and fire an Omega Beam at her back, giving her a nasty burn in the back.

"Diana!" Batman said before she struggled back up and, summoning her strength, flew at a high speed and slashed Darkseid across the face. He wiped his face with his thumb and saw red on it.

"All that for a drop of blood?" Darkseid asked before he launched another Omega Beam meant to fry her completely. Wonder Woman put up her bracelets and, after a desperate struggle, managed to deflect it back at him, charring his arm a small bit.

"No one. HURTS. DARKSEID!" the alien entity shouted before he fired an Omega Beam that she deflected again using her shield, this time hitting him in the face and temporarily blinding him before she assaulted him with her sword, drawing blood in multiple spots before Darkseid grabbed her by the head as she tried a final overhead strike and held her tight.

"You're the first one to make me use my hands for combat for a very long time, and these are the hands you will die by." Darkseid said before he gripped Diana's head and it started to smoke, causing her to scream in unbearable pain before she was fried by an Omega Beam which left her unconscious before Darkseid kneed her to the face, horrifying Batman. This was a feat, as Batman doesn't horrify easy at all.

"DIANA!" Batman yelled as he ran over to the beaten Amazon Princess.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough." Darkseid said.

Batman grew furious before he yielded some Batarangs before a sonic boom shot down from the sky, revealing none other than Superman.

"Batman, Darkseid is mine to handle. Get Diana to the Watchtower Infirmary right away." Superman said. Batman was reluctant, eager to pay Darkseid back for Wonder Woman's injuries, but knew it was better to leave him to Superman as he ran off, carrying Wonder Woman.

Hours later, Batman was standing over Wonder Woman as she was hooked up to an oxygen tank and kept on life support. Martian Manhunter had said that if he had gotten her there a little later, she might not have made it.

Supergirl walked by as she talked with Zatanna and saw Batman standing over Wonder Woman. They grew concerned and walked over.

"Will she be okay?" Kara asked.

Batman didn't respond.

"You feel guilty about it, don't you, Bruce?" Zatanna asked.

"I should've fought with her. She knew Darkseid was too strong for her and she rushed in anyway." Batman said as he tightened his grip on the side of the bed.

"Calm down, Bruce." Zatanna said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Martian Manhunter came in.

"I've sensed her life readings. They're very weak, but she should pull through." he said.

Batman then stood straight and walked out.

"Wait, Batman!" Supergirl said, fixing to walk after him, only for Zatanna to grab her shoulder. Supergirl looked and Zatanna just shook her head.

Meanwhile, Batman was thinking hard about something that had been on his mind since the start of his adventures with Wonder Woman, everything from the Imperium invasion to the last battle they had against Darkseid. Then, he remembered the fondest ones, the time Wonder Woman kissed him on the cheek as well as the time he gave up his pride and sang so a curse on her would be undone. It was then that he turned around and walked back towards the infirmary.

At the same time, Wonder Woman was awakening, much to the relief of the rest of the Justice League.

"What happened to Darkseid?" she asked Superman.

"He got away again." Superman said before he noticed everyone behind him moving back. He saw Batman coming towards the bed, so he moved as well.

"Are you all right?" Batman asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes." Wonder Woman said.

Batman bowed his head before he said, "Diana, I-I'm sorry. I should've fought alongside you."

"It's not your fault, Bruce. I was too overconfident." Wonder Woman said before Batman put his hands on her shoulder.

"Good think I'm never overconfident. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sure this was a good idea." Batman said, actually smirking a bit.

"Sure what would be a good ide-?" Wonder Woman was cut off by Batman kissing her on the lips, shocking everyone present. Wonder Woman was surprised by the kiss before she returned it, wrapping her arms around Batman.

"Awwwww…" said most of the other members, while others just smiled.

From that day onward, Batman and Wonder Woman fought side-by-side, working together perfectly.

Then, one day, everything changed. Batman called everyone back to the Watchtower for an announcement so big, he even asked Superman to bring Lois Lane and her crew back with him. Once they had all arrived, Batman stood before them on a makeshift stage and said into a microphone, "Diana, would you please join me?"

Wonder Woman was puzzled before she got up and walked beside Batman.

"Diana, I used to always think emotions were a weakness and a distraction in my line of work. But, over the course of the past few months, I've come to realize how foolish I was, thanks to you. I was always shy around you, especially with my feelings, but I always thought of you as a remarkable woman and a valued friend, one I would hate to ever have to combat. Now, I know a way that will never come to be." Batman said before he bent on one knee and reached into his utility belt before he pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Wonder Woman gasped as her hands flew over her mouth and she whispered, "Bruce Wayne."

"Wonder Woman, will you marry me?" Batman asked.

Tears came to Wonder Woman's eyes before she said, "Yes." and the two of them kissed as Batman put the ring on her finger and everyone else applauded.

"Batman has just proposed to Wonder Woman! I've seen heroes join forces before, but never like this!" Lois said as she and her camera crew, along with everyone watching on TV applauding.

A couple of weeks later, the whole Justice League, as well as Hippolyta and Diana's Amazonian Sisters, were gathered at a church, with Bruce at the altar, awaiting Diana.

"Can't believe this is really happening." said Dick Grayson.

"Believe it." said Bruce before the Wedding March played and Diana walked down the aisle, wearing a wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of flowers. As she stepped up to the altar, Bruce removed the veil and they shared smiles.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married in union, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said.

No one spoke.

"Marriage is more than just a ceremony, it is a union. A union of two people who have fallen in love and wish to signify it with this, their wedding day. Marriage is always being there for each other, for better or worse, to say that there is love between them every single day, and it's not just about finding the right partner, but being the right partner as well. At this time, let these two exchange their vows." the priest said.

"Diana, the first time I ever laid eyes on you, I fell in love, something I don't feel easily. You changed my whole opinion of life and made me realize that I could be something more than just a billionaire playboy and figure of Gotham. I vow this, that I will never forsake you, for as long as I live." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I knew from the moment I met you that there was something special about you. You seem like the kind of person who always works hard to help those in need and doesn't take any negative strikes from anyone. You made me believe there was something much more to you than just being a great person. I vow this, that I shall never forsake you, for as long as we both shall live." Diana said.

"At this time, we shall exchange rings." the priest said as Tim Drake walked down the aisle carrying the rings.

"Congrats, Bruce." Tim said.

"Thanks, Tim." Bruce said as he and Diana each took a ring.

"I have for you this ring made of gold, the most precious metal on Earth. This ring symbolizes that my love for you is eternal. With this ring, I thee wed." they said at the same time.

"At this time, let us pray to God." the priest said before everyone bowed their heads.

"Lord, may You always keep watch over these two and lead them through the harshest of times that they may encounter and keep Your Hand upon them, Lord. Please help them to live the best of lives, Dear Lord, and always bring them joy and good fortune, Dear Lord, we ask in Your Holy Name, and all of God's Church said…" the priest prayed before everyone said, "Amen."

"Do you, Bruce Wayne, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Bruce said.

"Do you, Diana Prince, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Diana said.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said before Bruce and Diana shared their first passionate kiss as husband and wife as everyone else clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne-Prince." the priest said as the two newlyweds faced their family and friends.

9 Months Later...

Diana and Bruce smiled as they walked in the door of Wayne Manor, carrying something that was so important, Alfred rushed to them immediately as he heard the door open.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Diana!" Alfred said.

"Hello, Alfred." Bruce said before Diana showed him the little bundle she had in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. It was a small child that had light blue eyes and black hair.

"Ah, he is more matching to you two than I ever could have imagined." Alfred said, fighting tears as the other heroes came over.

"He's precious!" Zatanna said as she looked at the child.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Flash asked as the young baby was passed around.

"We've named him Thomas Kane Wayne, but we like to just call him Tommy." Diana said as Tommy was passed to Hippolyta.

She held the baby with a smile before she frowned at Diana, something she immediately took notice of.

Hippolyta passed the baby to Supergirl before she marched up to Diana and said, "I expected you to have a girl, Diana."

"Excuse me, Mother?" Diana asked.

"Only a girl child can grow to become a powerful warrior like yourself." Hippolyta said.

"How dare you! A boy can grow up to be just as powerful as any Amazon!" Diana said.

"Diana, easy." Bruce said, taking her shoulder.

"You say that, but what happens when the boy grows up and becomes just someone who winds up waiting all day for you to come home?" Hippolyta asked.

"Me and Bruce can train him to be the best he can be! Aside from that, I will show him all the love and care you showed me when I was a child!" Diana said.

"If you'll forgive me, ma'am, she's right. We can train Tommy to become a powerful hero, and we can use your help, whether it's babysitting or training. Look at me, I'm no Amazon, but I put myself to the toughest training, and look at me now." Bruce said.

Hippolyta looked at him before she looked like she just realized something big and turned towards Diana with an apologetic face.

"Diana, I am so sorry. Bruce is right. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Please forgive me." she said.

Diana smiled, "Apology accepted, Mother." she said.

Bruce smiled before he looked at Tommy, who was being held by Superman, and thought, 'I get the feeling that Tommy will be truly great one day, just like us. Who knows? Someday, he may even save us all.' proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Christmas at Wayne Manor.

10 Years Later...

Tommy, now 10, awoke with a yawn before he checked his phone and gasped at seeing it was Christmas Day. He threw off his bedsheets and hurried out into the hallway before stumbling just as he reached the stairs and tripping over his own feet.

"Woah! Whoops!" he said as he fell down the stairs and braced for impact, only to feel a pair of hands catch him. He looked and saw his mom, a woman with black flowing hair wearing her golden pajamas.

"Good morning, Tommy, and Merry Christmas." Diana said before she gave him a Christmas hug.

"Ready to open presents, kid?" Bruce asked, coming up with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" Tommy said before he ran downstairs and saw his pile of presents waiting by the fireplace.

"Go ahead and start opening them, son." Diana said with a smile.

"All right!" Tommy said before he opened his presents, finding out that he got everything he wanted, from a Blu-Ray collection of Batman Beyond to a few pieces of Transformers and Incredibles merchandise.

"Awesome! I got everything! Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Tommy said.

"You're very welcome, Tommy." Bruce said.

"We have one more present for you, Tommy." Diana said before she and Bruce led him to the Batcave as Diana covered his eyes.

"Okay, Tommy, you can open your eyes now." Diana said as she uncovered his eyes. Tommy gasped at seeing a golden, Greek-themed Batsuit with a matching golden cape that had a green bat symbol that resembled the one from the Batfleck suit and matching green belt. It was about his size. He rushed over and examined it.

"Is this what I think it is?!" Tommy asked.

"It sure is, son. Your very own Batsuit. Your mother decided on the colors, I designed it. What do you think?" Bruce asked.

"THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tommy shouted in joy before he ran and gave Diana a hug while Bruce high-fived him.

"Go ahead and try it on." Bruce said. Tommy took the suit into a changing room and slipped on the suit first over his pajamas before he put on the gloves, cape, boots, and finally, the cowl.

He came out and, spotting a light up in the cave, hurried up there and stood in front of it, casting a bat-like shadow over his parents.

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I! AM! BATMAN!" he said before he spread the cape.

Diana giggled while Bruce simply chuckled. Tommy then glided down, having learned how to do it from watching his father.

"Perfect fit!" he said.

"Good. Now, all you need is a hero name." Bruce said.

"How about Chiroptera?" Diana asked.

"Chiroptera? What's that, Mom?" Tommy asked.

"In Greek language, it means 'bat'." Diana answered.

"Chiroptera, huh? I like the sound of it." Bruce said.

"All right then, Chiroptera is born!" Tommy said, excited to be a new hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First Day of School: Part 1. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request! Merry Christmas, FanFiction dot net!)

Tommy landed on the floor of the Batcave as his dad was working on a suit that looked like the Batman Beyond suit, except with a yellow bat and blue in color.

"Come on, Dad, when am I gonna make my debut?" Chiroptera asked.

"I told you, Tommy. Soon." Bruce said.

"But you said that a month ago, man!" Tommy said as he put his suit in its case.

"Don't worry, Tommy. You'll know when you can. In the meantime, I've arranged for you to go to school." Diana said as she walked him out of the Batcave.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm worried I won't fit in." Tommy said.

"Oh, you're going to be fine, son. Don't worry." Diana said.

The next day, Tommy walked into his fifth grade classroom, where he saw many other students.

"Over here, young man." said a brown-haired woman. Tommy walked over.

"Are you the teacher?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. You must be Tommy Wayne. I'm Mrs. Peggy Hill and I'll be introducing you to the class when we start our first assignment. Go have a seat." the woman said with a smile. Tommy went and sat near a bunch of students near a chalkboard in the back.

"Nice to meet you all." he said politely. They all just looked at him blankly before returning to their conversation, making Tommy frown.

Later, Mrs. Hill stood at the front of the class and said, "Welcome to the fifth grade, class. I'm Mrs. Hill, and today we have a new student. Please welcome Thomas Wayne."

Tommy stood up and said, "Hello, everyone. Please call me Tommy. I prefer it better."

"Now, Tommy, just because you're new, we would like you to write a report and tell his what your family is like. It can be as long or as short as you like." Mrs. Hill said.

Tommy's face brightened as he sat down and immediately started writing, being finished in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Mrs. Hill, I'm finished." he said.

"Wonderful. If you'll please come up front and read it to the class." Mrs. Hill said.

Tommy hurried to the front of the class.

"All right, as Mrs. Hill said, I'm from the Wayne Family. My father is Bruce Wayne. He makes really cool gadgets for Wayne Enterprises and is a really cool dad. We go out for our favorite fast foods on a daily basis and get to test some really cool stuff for WayneTech. As if that wasn't the best of it, get this, at night he fights crime as Batman. He even made me my own Batsuit!" Tommy said, making the rest of the class look surprised.

"Okay, well, what about your mother?" Mrs. Hill asked.

Tommy got more excited at that question before he said, "Believe it or not, my mom's the best mom ever! In fact, she's Wonder Woman!"

He soon envisioned Wonder Woman as he started to describe her.

"First off, she's extremely strong. She's about as strong as 100 of the Incredible Hulk." Tommy said as he envisioned Wonder Woman flexing her muscles before lifting a mountain over head while flying and lifting the Empire State Building.

"She's also extremely brave." Tommy said as he envisioned a giant lioness being stared down by her before it roared at her, only for her to roar more ferociously, scaring it off.

"As if that wasn't enough, she's also the funnest mom and she loves me more than anything. She is just great." Tommy said as he envisioned Wonder Woman throwing him up in the air and catching him before he envisioned her playing video games with him and flying him over Gotham City before it showed them having a burping contest that Wonder Woman won by burping so loud it shook the ground.

"In closing, both of my parents are awesome, and I'm glad I have them." Tommy said before he faced the class.

"His mom and dad are Wonder Woman and Batman? Yeah, right." said a girl.

"He's lying." said a boy, which got the rest of the class agreeing.

"You bunch of nincompoops! I'm telling the truth!" Tommy said before Mrs. Hill held his shoulder.

"Calm down, Tommy. It's all right. However, I will be calling your mother tonight just so she can come in and discuss something with me tomorrow." she said.

Later, at Wayne Manor, Diana was on the phone with Tommy's teacher while Tommy was playing video games.

"I see. Thanks for calling." Diana said as she hung up and walked into the Batcave where she saw Bruce testing his new Batsuit, which had wings instead of a cape and jet boosters in the feet, allowing Batman to fly.

"Bruce!" she called. Bruce took notice and landed.

"I just got off the phone with Tommy's teacher. She says we need to come over to talk to her tomorrow." Diana said.

"What for?" Bruce asked.

"Tommy had to give a report on his family today and he told the class we were Batman and Wonder Woman." Diana said.

"What?!" Bruce said.

"But, luckily, no one seemed to believe him. But, his teacher wants us to come in tomorrow and talk with her." Diana said.

"You best go in. I'll be busy." Bruce said as he tested the punch power of the suit.

"You do know you can't just stay here and work on that suit 24/7, right?" Diana asked.

"Diana, you know how important my work is." Bruce said.

"Right, but your family is more important." Diana said, growing annoyed.

"I'm not saying it isn't, but Tommy should have known better than to say that." Bruce said.

"Well, he would have if you had told him!" Diana argued.

"I thought you told him!" Bruce argued back.

"How am I supposed to let him know something I think he already knows?!" Diana asked.

"Look, Diana, arguing won't get us anywhere. Let's just go talk to his teacher tomorrow, and we'll deal with it from there, okay?" Bruce said.

"(Sigh) All right." Diana said.

The next morning, Diana and Bruce walked with Tommy into his classroom.

"I appreciate you coming, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." Mrs. Hill said as they sat.

But, before anyone could say anything, there was a multitude of explosions outside. The four looked and saw Two-Face armed with a multitude of henchmen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: First Day of School: Part 2. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request! Incrediblesfan1, your request is next!)

"Sorry, Gotham! Looks like you landed on the wrong side of the coin!" Two-Face said as his goons chased after civilians and robbed nearby banks and stores, causing chaos and pandemonium in the streets.

As the people inside the school took cover, Tommy and his parents rushed into a nearby abandoned classroom and Bruce slipped on the suit before the gloves and boots followed, ending with the mask. Diana spun around with her arms stretched outward, changing into silver and golden armor that resembled her original suit with armored shells on her arms and slipped on his suit as well.

Meanwhile, in other locations, the rest of the League was notified of the danger and were prepping themselves with their suits.

"Well, son, you're finally gonna have your debut." Batman said with a smirk.

"All right, let's go!" Chiroptera said before the three of them rushed outside.

"Well, if it isn't the Bat-Family. Boys, snipe the Bats!" Two-Face said before the thugs opened fire, only for Wonder Woman to deflect the bullets with her bracelets and armor while Batman and Chiroptera dodged the bullets and knocked each thug they got close to unconscious.

"Not bad, but now, you'll face true bad luck now that you have angered Two-Face!" Two-Face said as he aimed his gun at Chiroptera, only for a red beam to cut it in half, causing Two-Face to drop it in fear.

"Hold it, Two-Face!" said a female voice. The Waynes looked and saw Supergirl, or as she was known now, Superwoman. She had Brainiac-5 with her, along with a 6-year-old kid that appeared 12. The kid was wearing an outfit similar to Superman's, the only difference being that the suit was red and the symbol was a blue A, with orange gloves and boots that looked futuristic. Superwoman was also different in the sense that she was wearing a costume that was more of a darker shade of blue than previously with a black S symbol, coupled with the fact that she had bigger muscles.

"Supergirl?!" Two-Face asked.

"She's not the only one who came to join the party!" said a familiar voice. At that point, there rushed up the Flash, who was wearing a blue suit with a glowing white lightning bolt on the front. He was accompanied by two twins, one wearing a miniature version of his old suit and another wearing a pink version. At the same time, Martian Manhunter showed up wearing the same outfit his Justice Lord counterpart did, along with a small girl wearing an outfit similar to his original one, the difference being that there was a black suit under the red X-like part. Hawkgirl looked the same as ever, except for her new mask, which was silver. She had a young boy with her in a silver hawk-like suit. Green Lantern now had green and black armor along with a cape, having fused with his power battery. Zatanna was wearing a white version of her usual outfit. She had a young boy with her that was wearing a magician outfit with a cape that said JL on it. At the same time, Black Canary showed up. She had with her, a small girl wearing a pink bird-like outfit. Black Canary was now wearing a jacket on top of her usual outfit that had a bird on the back, she had bigger muscles, and her hair was in a ponytail. Superman showed up as well, wearing a black and white suit with pads on the arms and legs. He had with him a kid with black hair dressed in his old suit.

"Well, it appears we have quite the group on our hands. No matter. You're all going to wind up unlucky." Two-Face said as he flipped the coin.

"Let's get them!" Superwoman said as the two groups charged at each other. The fight escalated to a free-for-all. At one point, Tommy noticed the magician kid struggling and threw a brick-like Batarang at the thug he was fighting, knocking him out cold.

"Hey, thanks for the save." the kid said.

"No problem. Name's Tommy, but you can call me Chiroptera." Chiroptera said.

"I'm Cole, but just call me Zarox." the boy said.

Tommy snickered, "Sorry, judging by the outfit, I'd say your Zatanna's son, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the laughing. Even Mom finds it funny." Cole answered.

As they prepared to fight another group of thugs, the kid who was with Supergirl showed up and burned through the guns with laser eyes before knocking out the thugs.

"Hey, kids, maybe you should focus less on your silly little naming and try to take this fight seriously, okay?" he asked.

"Just who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Argo-1, but you can call me Andy." he answered before the three of them took down a trio of thugs.

"Wow, that was cool!" Tommy said as he saw Argo-1 incapacitate a whole bunch of thugs at once by shockwaving the ground.

"It took me a while to get that one down." Argo-1 said before they saw a multitude of thugs fly over them and they were joined by the other six kids.

"I can tell we're going through introductions. Name's Jon, but call me Superboy." said the kid dressed like Superman.

"Mark and Katie, the Turbo Twins." said Flash's kids.

"Lisa, but call me Songbird." said the girl in the bird suit.

"Name's Chen. I'm Madame Mars." said Martian Manhunter's kid.

"Rex, but call me Warhawk." said the kid that was with Hawkgirl.

"All right, if we're done with introductions, we've got a fight to win." Argo-1 said as they were surrounded by thugs. They combined their powers/weapons/attacks to get rid of them easily within two minutes.

"Hey, Chiroptera, nice Batarang throw!" Warhawk said.

"Hey, thanks. You swing that mace pretty well, too." Chiroptera said.

"Only cause I had an awesome mom to teach me." Warhawk said.

"Maybe so, but my mom is much better. Not only is she really strong and brave, but she also is really fun and loves me more than anything." Chiroptera bragged.

"Hey, can't be better than my mom. She's much more fun than Wonder Woman, and she's extremely awesome." Warhawk said.

(FLASHBACK)

Rex was being held tight by Hawkgirl as she flew high above the city.

"This is awesome!" Rex yelled.

"Right?!" Hawkgirl said as she spun around.

….

"Hang in there, kid! We almost have this boss beaten!" Shayera said as she and Rex battled a boss in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4.

"Mom, use the Rasengan!" Rex said as Kid Naruto ran at the boss with a ball of chakra in his hand, while the older Naruto did the same.

"RASENGAN!" Shayera and Rex both said as they landed the finishing blow, winning the boss battle.

"All right!" they said as they high-fived.

….

Rex was sitting on his bed, when Shayera came in.

"Rex, I have a surprise for you." she said.

"What is it, Mom?" Rex asked.

Shayera then showed him a suit about his size. It was made of steel, like a suit of armor, and had wings and red eyes, as well as a large hawk on the front.

"What is it?" Rex asked as he looked at it.

"It's your suit. I think it's finally time for you to become a hero." Shayera said, earning her a hug from Rex.

"You're the best, Mom!" Rex said.

(FLASHBACK END)

"Aside from that, she's much more stronger and cooler. She's stronger than any female bodybuilder out there." Rex said before he had a fantasy sequence that showed Hawkgirl with bigger muscles as she flexed and lifted the Statue of Liberty as well as the Empire State Building and a mountain over her head while flying. She also scared off a demon by growling ferociously at it with her gritted teeth and raising her mace. Wonder Woman bowed her head in shame as she walked away while Hawkgirl and Warhawk laughed at her before heading off to play together.

"In short, Wonder Woman can't hold a candle to the great Hawkgirl." Warhawk said.

"You better take that back!" Tommy said before he threw an angry punch at him, only for him to dodge.

"Why should I?!" Warhawk asked before they got in a scuffle.

Suddenly, Zarox put a barrier between them.

"You're both wrong. My mom is the best." he said before he had a flashback.

Zatanna fighting a magical phantom that resembled Black Doom as well as a magic-enhanced person transformed into a warlock from before she joined the Justice League before it transitioned to her performing in a magic show where she made a small statue of Batman appear in her hand before handing it to a young boy with a smile as people applauded.

Another time, as she got ready for a show that was set in a couple of hours, she saw Cole playing with Incredibles action figures and she walked over with a smile before she picked up an Elastigirl action figure and the two of them played based on fanfiction they had read by.

"Did I mention that she can also burp better than Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl combined?" Zarox asked before he envisioned Zatanna letting out a burp so strong it caused both Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl to fall down.

"So what? She's not as strong as my Mom." Rex said.

"Mine, either." Tommy said as they envisioned Zatanna armwrestling Wonder Woman, only to be easily slammed through the table.

"Who says she can't change that?" Zarox asked before he imagined Zatanna using her magic to bulk up and rechallenge Wonder Woman, slamming her through the table this time, prompting Hawkgirl to make a break for it when Zatanna made a hand motion that said, "Bring it on."

"Shut your mouth! My mom's not a coward!" Rex yelled.

"And mine's not a weakling!" Tommy yelled.

"Give it a rest. Given that my mom is Kryptonian, her powers, muscles, and her juvenile playfulness, as well as her burping, far outrank all of your mothers. I just wish her immaturity wasn't among the ranks." Andy said.

'Ah, who am I kidding? Her immaturity makes her all the better." Andy thought with a small smile.

"Hey, quit acting all high and mighty!" Tommy shouted.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Andy yelled before the four boys got in a scuffle.

"Hey, guys! Quit it!" Songbird said as she blasted a few thugs away with a Sonic scream.

"This is no place or time for you guys to fight!" Superboy said before the other kids started trying to break up the fight while trying to focus on the fight at hand.

Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Superwoman, and others took notice of it and, as a result, almost ended up getting shot or whacked. The thugs were dangerously close, but luckily, the heroes managed to beat the rest of the thugs quickly before Batman engaged Two-Face, winning easily.

After that, the four boys continued to squabble until they heard, "AHEM!"

They looked and saw their mothers giving them a look that said, "You and us are going to have a talk."

"Warhawk, what did I tell you about fighting with the other children? It's one thing to do it in general, but in the middle of a battle?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Chiroptera, the same goes for you. A battle against evil is no place for you kids to fight amongst yourselves." Wonder Woman said.

"Nor is it the time. You kids could have been badly hurt because you were unfocused." Zatanna said.

"You distracted us as well. We could have lost." Superwoman said.

"Sorry, Mom." all four boys said.

"I didn't mean to distract you, Mom. I was just trying to prove to Batboy here that you were stronger and more fun than Wonder Woman was." Rex said.

"Same here." the other three said.

The four mothers looked surprised, "Is that what you were fighting about?" Wonder Woman asked.

They nodded.

"Well, aside from that, you kids did very well for your first fight, and we're all very proud of you." Batman said.

After that, the heroes split and headed off in their own directions.

While they were flying home, Hawkgirl smiled as she said to Rex, "Hey, Rex, thanks for what you said. When we get home, I'll play video games with you."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." Hawkgirl said with a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Zatanna held Zarox on her back as she said, "Hey, Cole, thanks for your kind words. I'll let you help with my new magic tricks later."

"Awesome!" Cole said.

At the same time, Superwoman turned to Andy and said, "Hey, Andy, thank you for your confidence in me. Wanna grab a milkshake or something?"

"Sure." Andy said with a smile.

Back at the school, Wonder Woman, Chiroptera, and Batman were on the roof.

"You did an excellent job for your debut, son, and thanks so much for your kind words about me." Wonder Woman said.

"But, it's time we talk about that." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Chiroptera asked.

"Well, Tommy, you told your class who we are. Luckily, they didn't believe you, but you can't tell them that." Wonder Woman said.

"Why not? I only said that because I admire you guys. I wanted to report how awesome you guys are." Tommy said.

"We understand that, and we appreciate that you admire us like that, but that doesn't mean you can just go yelling people about that. If our secret identities were revealed, we'd be in more danger than we'd know what to do about. For example, you could get used against us if, say, Scarecrow found out you were Batman's son, got a hold of you, and threatened to hurt you." Batman explained.

Tommy's eyes then widened in realization before he put his head down, "I see. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. Now, let's go talk to your teacher and get you another chance at the report." Bruce said as he packed the suit up.

Wonder Woman spun around, changing back into her civilian clothes, "And, as a reward for the good job against Two-Face, we'll take you on a shopping spree later. All the games, toys, anything you want." she said.

"All right! Score!" Tommy said before they headed back inside.

A few days later, school had resumed and Tommy stood at the front of the class, reading his re-report.

"So as it turns out, Dad isn't Batman, but simply designs and tests his gadgets and suits. I must have just thought he was because he always had to go to work when Batman went to fight crime." Tommy said.

"What about your mom?" another kid asked.

"Well, while Mom is really strong, brave, and fun, it turns out that she just idolizes Wonder Woman, so she will at times dress up like her. In fact, she even made her hair look like her." Tommy said.

Later, Tommy came home with a smile on his face and marched into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, check it out!" Tommy said as he showed them the report paper, which had a 100 and an A+ on it.

"Wow, Tommy, nice job!" Diana said before she gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead while Bruce gave a proud thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Bully. (Special thanks to Incrediblesfan1 for the request!)

Tommy was walking down the school hallway when he suddenly got pushed in the back. He looked behind him and saw one of his classmates. It was a kid with blonde hair named Billy.

"Hey, Billy, what's the deal?" Tommy asked.

"Just wanna see if you'll be calling BatDad and Wonder Mommy to come help you." Billy said before he shoved him down.

"Dude, knock it off! I don't wanna fight you! Besides, I already said I was mistaken!" Tommy said before Billy started punching and kicking him, causing him to end up on the floor with a bloody nose, a black eye, a fat lip, and a few bruises.

"Cry Wonder Momma! Cry Wonder Momma!" Billy said, punching each time he said it.

Mrs. Hill, at that moment, came around the corner and saw what was happening.

"(GASP) Billy, get off Tommy right now!" Mrs. Hill said as she ran over and pried him off.

"Go to the office! THIS INSTANT!" the teacher yelled. Scared of her temper, Billy ran to the office while she picked up a crying Tommy.

"It's okay, Tommy. Let's go see the nurse." she said before she helped him to the nurse's office.

Later, after the nurse had patched Tommy up, Diana came running in, Bruce following her.

"Tommy! Sweetie, are you okay?" Diana asked as she tried to comfort him.

"Who did this?" Bruce asked, angry and ready to give the culprit a piece of his mind.

"We'll deal with him, but first, why don't you go ahead and send your son home? I don't want his classmates mocking him over not fighting back." Mrs. Hill said.

"Thank you. I'll call Alfred." Bruce said.

Later, Billy had been called into Mrs. Hill's classroom, where he found the teacher, Bruce, and Diana waiting for him.

"Are you the one responsible for beating up my son?" Diana asked.

"So what if I am?" Billy asked rudely.

"Don't talk with such disrespect!" Mrs. Hill snapped as Billy took a seat.

"So, why are you two here?" Billy asked.

"To talk to you about what happened with Tommy." Bruce answered.

"Tell us what happened, Mrs. Hill." Diana asked politely.

"Well, I was just coming out of the cafeteria from getting a snack at the vending machine, and I heard someone shouting something about Wonder Momma and I hurried and saw Billy beating up Tommy." Mrs. Hill said.

Bruce and Diana glared at Billy, giving him chills up the spine. He didn't know it, but he had just been given the BatGlare and WonderGlare.

"Is this true, young man?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" Billy asked.

"Young man, I'm pretty sure Tommy told the class that he was mistaken about us being Batman and Wonder Woman. I just design his gadgets and he trusts WayneTech very well." Bruce said.

"And I look up to Wonder Woman very much. She is a very strong symbol of women who can fight." Diana said.

"Well, even still, I don't believe that even after you say it." Billy said.

"Billy, we don't care if you believe it or not, but we do care that you apologize to Tommy." Diana said.

"Apologize to that weakling? Yeah, right." Billy said.

"Smart mouth." Bruce said under his breath.

"Now, Billy, why did you beat up Tommy? Was it just to make fun of his accidental report?" Mrs. Hill asked.

"No. It was just for my amusement. The little twerp didn't seem like he was able to fight. Aside from that, he said he doesn't go against school rules about fighting. Rule loving is boring." Billy said.

Diana looked furious, "Boring?! You beat up an innocent child because you were BORED?!" she asked angrily, shouting the last word.

"Billy, this is unacceptable. I'm afraid your parents will hear about this." Mrs. Hill said angrily.

Suddenly, Bruce got an idea. He leaned over and whispered something to Diana. She smiled and nodded before they looked at Billy.

"Billy, if you won't apologize to our son, we can call Batman and Wonder Woman to help straighten you out." Bruce said.

"So what? I'm a big fan of theirs. Besides, they won't beat up a child." Billy said.

"True, but we can make it so that they don't stand for any more photos or sign any more autographs for you ever again. On top of that, we can make sure your parents don't buy you any more Justice League merchandise, including that new video game." Diana said.

That finally got through to Billy, as he begged, "No, please, anything but that! I've been waiting for months for that game!"

"Then, we expect you to be nicer to our son from now on." Bruce said.

"All right! I'll do what you want!" Billy said, earning a smirk from all 3 adults.

Monday, Billy met Tommy in the hallway.

"Hey, Tommy, sorry for beating you up like that. I was wrong." Billy said.

"It's cool." Tommy said before he noticed a Naruto action figure in Billy's backpack.

"Hey, you like Naruto?!" he asked.

"Sure do. Wanna come over and watch it some time?" Billy asked.

"Sure!" Tommy said, glad to be befriending a former bully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Lazy Morning.

One morning, at Wayne Manor, Diana woke up and saw Bruce was gone. He and Alfred had left to Arkansas for the National Butlers Convention. She smiled before she walked downstairs to the couch and cut on the TV, seeing that her favorite show was on.

At that point, Tommy came into the living room, yawning.

"Good morning, Tommy." Diana said with a smile.

"Morning, Mom." Tommy said as he climbed onto the couch beside her. Diana grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something different.

(Song owned by Jason Paige.)

Pokemon (Gotta Catch 'Em All!)

A heart so true!

Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I'll teach you!

PO-KE-MOOOON!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Pokemon!

Diana smiled. Tommy loved watching Pokemon.

"All right! Wonder what's gonna happen today!" Tommy said as he watched Ash and his friends battle another trainer before having a bout with Team Rocket. During the commercial break, Diana went and got Tommy and herself some snacks. By the time the next episode was over, the two of them had cleaned out two bags of chips, a box of popsicles, and a few sodas.

"Ah, nothing like a snack while watching TV, right, Tommy?" Diana asked, only to see the snacking had put Tommy right back to sleep. Diana smiled before she picked him up and took him back to his bed, tucking him in before kissing his forehead.

Later, Diana came rushing in as Wonder Woman and woke up Tommy.

"Tommy, I have to go. That gang that's been around Gotham is back. Are you okay with staying here?" she asked.

"Sure. Just be careful." Tommy said before they shared a fist bump and she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Tommy's Picture. (Special thanks to Jokermask18 for the request!)

Tommy was sitting in front of the TV, watching his mom on TV, beating up the gang of crooks that had been terrorizing Gotham City. He yelled, "YEAH!" triumphantly when he saw her knock out the last thug.

"Mom is so awesome!" Tommy said before he saw cameras flash as Wonder Woman flexed her muscles.

Later, Wonder Woman had come back and was walking through the Batcave, when she saw Tommy sitting at the computer, drawing something while watching the news report on her fighting the thugs.

"Hey, Tommy, what are you drawing?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Hey, Mom!" Tommy said before he ran and hugged her, earning a hug back.

"You were awesome fighting those thugs! I saw you on TV!" Tommy said.

"Thank you." Wonder Woman said before she let him go and he ran and got what he drew.

"Check this out!" Tommy said as he showed her a very good picture he had drawn of her flexing her muscles like she had on TV.

"You looked so cool when you showed your muscles!" Tommy said as Wonder Woman took the picture.

Wonder Woman smiled, "Oh, Tommy, thank you, I love it. But, by comparison, my muscles are much bigger." she said before they laughed and she kissed him on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Babysitters.

"Aw, come on, Mom and Dad!" Tommy begged, following Batman and Wonder Woman.

"We told you, Tommy. This mission is more than you can handle. You'll be much better if you stay home. In the meantime, we've hired some babysitters for you." Wonder Woman said as they entered the Batcave.

"Really? Who?" Tommy asked before the doorbell rang and he went to go get it. He opened the door and saw who he recognized as Zatanna, but two he didn't recognize. One was a woman with blonde hair and a hairband. The other woman he saw was one with orange hair and familiar-looking wings sticking out of her back.

"Hello there. Is your father home?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, ma'am, he and Mom are in the Batcave." Tommy answered.

At that time, Batman and Wonder Woman were preparing to leave.

"Hey, Bruce, Diana!" called the blonde-haired woman.

The two heroes looked to see Tommy leading the three women over.

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice." Wonder Woman said as they hopped into the Batjet.

"No problem." the orange-haired woman said.

"Tommy, behave for these three, okay? We'll be back in about three days." Batman said.

"All right. Love you guys." Tommy said before they started to liftoff.

"Love you, too, Tommy." Wonder Woman said before they flew out of the Batcave.

After they left the Batcave, Tommy turned to the three women and said, "I'm sure Dad's told you about me. I'm Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm…" Zatanna started.

"Excuse me, but I recognize you as Zatanna. But, I'm sorry. I don't recognize you two." Tommy said to the other two women as he shook Zatanna's hand.

The orange-haired woman smiled, "That's okay. I'm Shayera. I'm the hero known as Hawkgirl." she said as she shook his hand.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, AKA Superwoman." Kara said before she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kara asked.

"Hmm, you guys like video games?" Tommy asked.

In about 5 minutes, the four of them were playing a 4-player match in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Tommy was Sonic, Kara was Samus, Shayera was Zelda, and Zatanna was Pikachu. Sonic knocked a recovering Zelda down with a spring, knocking her out and killing her last life.

"Aw, shoot!" Shayera said.

"I've got you, Sonic!" said Kara as Samus shot a laser blast, only for Sonic to dodge it, grab a Smash Ball, become Super Sonic, and flew around, knocking out both Samus and Zelda.

"Game over, girls! I'm the Super Smash Bros Ultimate champion of the world!" Tommy said before he started dancing around. Then, he noticed them giving him playful glares.

"Two out of three?" Tommy asked.

Later, after a game spree, they went to a nearby McDonald's for lunch and came back to Wayne Manor, where Tommy went down for a nap.

Later, after he woke up, Tommy walked up to Zatanna.

"Miss Zatanna?" he asked.

Zatanna smiled, "Yes?" she asked.

"Would you mind showing me some of your magic?" Tommy asked.

"No problem." Zatanna said before she waved her hand and levitated him onto the couch. She then put her hat on a nearby table and said, "One...two...three!" as she tapped it with a magic wand and reached into it before pulling out a Pikachu figure.

"Awesome!" Tommy said as Zatanna handed him the Pikachu.

"You think that's cool, wait until you see this!" Zatanna said before she waved her wand and said, "Abracadabra, wallacornai, make Shayera appear before our eyes!"

She then shot her wand at the floor and out of a purple cloud of smoke, Shayera appeared.

"Ta-Da!" Shayera said.

Tommy clapped, "Crazy awesome!" he said.

Later, Superwoman had Chiroptera under her arms as she flew around Gotham City.

"Wow! This is unbearably cool!" Chiroptera said as Superwoman did a few spins in mid-air.

"Thought you'd find this fun!" Superwoman said.

Some time after, Chiroptera accompanied Hawkgirl as she went to chase after some robbers. Once they caught up, Hawkgirl slammed her mace on the engine, damaging it beyond repair. Once the robbers started shooting, Hawkgirl flew out of the way while Tommy used the bullet-dodging training he had done with Batman. They managed to defeat the thugs, with Hawkgirl even taking Chiroptera for ice cream.

Later that evening, Tommy sat in his bedroom, waiting to go to bed, when the three babysitters came in.

"Hey, Tommy, you going to bed?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, you guys were really cool today. You're like the cool aunts I never had." Tommy said.

The three women looked surprised at that before they smiled widely.

"Is it all right if I call you guys my aunts?" Tommy asked.

Kara, Zatanna, and Shayera smiled as they walked over and picked up the young boy in a group hug.

"Sure is." Kara said.

"We'd be honored." Shayera said.

"Very honored." Zatanna said.

The three women then tucked Tommy into bed and sat by his bed until he fell asleep.

Over the next two days, the three women bonded with Tommy some more, to the point he started saying Aunt before their names.

Once Batman and Wonder Woman returned, Tommy rushed into the Batcave and gave his dad a high-five and his mom a hug.

"Hi, Tommy! Did you behave?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He sure did." Kara said.

"Thanks for watching him." Batman said.

"Can they babysit me again next time?" Tommy asked.

"We'll see." Diana said.

As the three were leaving, Tommy ran up to them for another group hug.

"See you later, Aunts Kara, Zatanna, and Shayera." he said.

"See you, nephew." Kara said before Diana walked up to Shayera.

"Shayera, Tommy explained to me about how he's accepted you as an aunt, so I figured we should, as they say, bury the hatchet concerning the Thanagarian invasion. Sorry for my bitterness towards you." Diana said.

"Apology accepted, Diana." Shayera said as the two women shook hands with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Tommy's Mistake. (NOTE: Incrediblesfan1, your idea will be up after the next few chapters due to an arc.)

Chiroptera was flying around Gotham City, keeping an eye out for any crime, when he suddenly spotted what looked like an illegal trade going on.

"Time for Chiroptera to go to action." Tommy said as he glided down and hid behind a box, waiting for the thugs to get off-guard. When he saw the money being exchanged, he quickly threw a Batrope and tied them up. He then apprehended the driver by knocking him out with a Batarang. He managed to beat the rest of the thugs, but unfortunately, the buyers ended up getting away. He called the Batmobile and jumped on the secondary weapon, a turret to nullify cars, while the Batmobile ended up driving itself remotely. He chased after the buyers and managed to deflate each of the tires with the turret, causing the truck to stop. Tommy managed to break the window, but before he could apprehend the drivers, they took off with jetpacks.

"Crap!" Chiroptera said before he heard a collective, "AHEM!"

He looked and saw everyone glaring at him, save for his mom and dad.

"You blew our sting, Chiroptera!" Hawkgirl said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Chiroptera said.

"The first time we were in a battle, you got us distracted and almost got us beaten, too! Now, you've managed not to just blow an operation, but let four villains escape!" Flash said.

"Four? There were three drivers." Chiroptera said.

"Your parents and I were fighting Deathstroke in a tank. We just barely managed to win after you stupidly called the Batmobile, you idiot!" Argo-1 said.

"Hey, back off, Argo-1! Don't talk to my son like that!" Wonder Woman said strictly.

"You know, Bruce, maybe your son isn't cut out to be a hero yet!" Green Lantern said.

This made Tommy's eyes widen and, as he heard other people talk about that, he started to cry a bit. He knew he had really messed up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Wonder Mom.

Tommy sat on his bed, feeling a little bad, when his mom walked in.

"Hey, Tommy, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Mom, am I not cut out to be in the New Justice League?" Tommy asked.

"No, you're perfectly cut out. Why would you ask that?" Diana asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't contribute to battles all that much, and I'm still a rookie compared to you and Dad. I messed you up in that last battle. Not to mention, several people in Gotham know about it." Tommy said.

"Hey, son, listen to me, there'll be plenty of times where you'll make mistakes. Heroes make a lot of mistakes, even me and your father. That doesn't make us any less proud of you for your performance fighting crime the other night. You made perfect executions throwing the Batarangs and using the secondary weapons on the Batmobile. I think you're going to be perfect to rise from the shadow of the Batman. When I gave birth to you, I held you that day at the hospital and I just knew you would be perfect to join the Justice League and that you would always make me and Bruce proud. Tommy, you're Chiroptera, the son of Batman and Wonder Woman, and you are the one who I have complete faith will go on to bring the Justice League's New Era into greatness." Diana said with a wide smile.

Tommy smiled before he hugged his mom, "I love you, Mom." he said.

"I love you, too, Tommy." Diana said as she hugged him back.

Once they let go, Diana asked Tommy, "Tell you what, how would you like to go out and fly over Gotham for a bit, then we can go eat?"

"You mean it?!" Tommy asked.

Diana nodded before she stood up and spun around, changing into her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Get your suit and we'll head out." Wonder Woman said.

Later on, Wonder Woman smiled as she flew with Chiroptera on her back.

"This is awesome. Think Dad could make me a suit that could fly like his?" Chiroptera asked.

"We'll ask him." Wonder Woman said before she told him, "Tommy, hold on tight. I'm about to do something I think you'll find fun, but you have to hold tight."

At that, Tommy complied by wrapping his arms tight around his mother's neck.

"Hang on!" Wonder Woman said before she flew in a somersault, drawing a "Yee-haw!" from Tommy, and laughter from both of them.

"Mom, how could you possibly be any cooler?" Chiroptera asked.

"Like this." Wonder Woman said before she flew at a very high speed, drawing whoops and hollers from them both before Wonder Woman stopped after a while and both of them started laughing.

"All right, you hungry?" Wonder Woman asked. Chiroptera nodded before Wonder Woman set him down on a roof and said, "Be right back."

She then flew down into Gotham and came back about five minutes later with about 20 boxes of pepperoni pizza.

"Mom, how did you get all those?!" Tommy asked.

"Simple. I just went to a Little Caesars your father bought some time ago and asked for 20 pepperoni pizzas. Of course, I had to go civilian, but it paid off." Wonder Woman said before she carefully set them down.

"All right! Let's pig out!" Chiroptera said before they started chowing down.

Later, after they finished dinner, they went by WayneTech, where Bruce was finishing a report. They tapped on the window, drawing Bruce's attention.

"Hello, Diana." Bruce said as he let them in.

"Bruce, we have something we would like to ask you." Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, Dad, I have a favor to ask." Tommy said.

Bruce smiled, "All right. Oh, by the way, Tommy, when you're in uniform, don't call me Dad. It's Bruce or Mr. Wayne." he said.

"Okay. Well, here's what I wanted to ask. You know how your suit flies? Think you can make me one like that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see why not. Of course, you'll have to earn it. If you do well in crime-fighting, I'll make one." Bruce said.

"All right. Thanks, Dad. You're the best." Tommy said before Wonder Woman and him flew off.

After flying around a while, Wonder Woman sat Chiroptera on a nearby bench while she went into a GameStop.

Suddenly, three people who looked like scientists came up to Chiroptera and one with short blue hair said, "Hey, kid, your mom just go into GameStop?"

"Well, Wonder Woman did." Chiroptera answered.

"Well, kid, we would like you to have this." said the red-headed scientist as she handed him a cartridge for Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto for the Nintendo Switch.

"Awesome! Thanks, you guys!" Chiroptera said.

"We at Blast Off Games thank you for your acceptance of our free copy!" said a smaller scientist before they left.

At that moment, Wonder Woman came back carrying a Nintendo Switch and a few games.

"Who were they, son?" Wonder Woman asked as they headed back home.

"Three scientists from something called Blast Off Games." Tommy answered as they landed and Wonder Woman got the mail.

"Blast Off Games? Never heard that name before." Wonder Woman said before she saw something that was from Tommy's school. She opened the envelope and took out a letter before she squealed proudly at what it said. Tommy had made the Grade A Honor Roll!

"My son's on the Honor Roll! Tommy, I'm so proud of you!" Diana said as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Mom!" Tommy said before he was suddenly put on Bruce's shoulders.

"That's my boy!" Bruce said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Tommy's Strange Dream. (Inspired by Sonic and the Black Knight, as well as Kingdom Hearts.)

'I've been having these weird dreams lately. Like, is any of this for real or not?'

Tommy was fast asleep, dreaming that he was standing before a big crowd accepting a trophy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tommy shouted before the stage he was standing on suddenly broke and he fell into a black void that soon grew red and his trophy turned into a sword.

"Now, you're going to pay!" said a wicked female voice. Tommy looked around before he saw a ghostly-looking creature that resembled King Arthur from Sonic and The Black Knight, the only difference being that the crown was replaced by horns and the phantom illusion behind it was gone.

"Prepare to suffer!" the creature said before it launched orbs of purple energy at him out of a torch and wand in its upper two hands, only for Tommy to deflect it with his sword. He tried to move further, but found himself blocked by a barrier of dark energy.

"Can't you get in close somehow?! You'd have a good chance to win if you could close the gap!" said a mysterious male voice that sounded like a 20-year old.

Tommy tried slashing the barrier and eventually broke it before he floated upward. The creature drew back one of its swords and prepared to strike.

"Listen carefully, timing is everything! Swing your sword at exactly the right moment!" the male voice said. Tommy swung at the exact second he saw the sword move and caused the beast to stagger before it shot a multitude of purple orbs at him that he narrowly managed to avoid before he blocked another sword attack and saw the beast stagger both sword arms this time.

"Now!" Tommy said before he launched himself at the middle of the creature's chest and attacked with a multitude of slashes before the creature pushed him back and he started to avoid the energy balls again before the swordfights resumed, with Tommy successfully fending off and attacking the beast again, this time noticing its aura was turning dark red.

"It appears quite worn down. I could probably get through to it now." Tommy said before he avoided the blasts again, this time proving a little more difficult as they were randomly scattered, but he prevailed and attacked the creature enough that this time it went limp.

"It's over now." Tommy said before he pulled the sword back and flew at the creature with it outstretched, going straight through the monster's torso. He smirked as he heard it explode with out-of-control power, but got confused when he heard it laughing. The laughing soon turned from crazy female laughter to insane clown-like laughter as the claw grabbed Tommy and all he saw was pitch black...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Meeting.

Tommy awoke in a frenzy, gasping loudly. He looked around and saw he was in his room. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down on his pillow, only for a smiling Diana to appear over him suddenly.

"Woah, gimme a break, Mom!" Tommy chuckled.

"What was all that gasping about?" Diana asked.

"I had this crazy dream! This huge, black, ghost thing swallowed me up! I couldn't see, breathe, or…well, that's all I can remember." Tommy said.

"Well, come on downstairs. I made your Honor Roll breakfast." Diana said.

"All right, blueberry pancakes!" Tommy said as he rushed downstairs.

"Good morning, Young Master Tommy." Alfred said.

"Morning, Alfred." Tommy said as he followed Diana into the kitchen, where Bruce was reading the newspaper.

"Here's the Honor Roll student! We're very proud of you, son!" Bruce said, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Very proud." Diana said as she served Tommy his pancakes.

"Are we still having that big party?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, and everyone's coming. We also called in some special guests." Diana said before she heard cars honking outside. She looked and smiled at seeing that everyone had arrived.

"Well, let's get dressed and head out back." Diana said before they did just that.

Everyone started clapping once they stepped out.

"There's our Honor Roll Junior Leaguer!" Zatanna said.

"Congratulations, nephew!" said Shayera.

"Thanks, everybody!" Tommy said.

Later, as they were playing Pin The Tail On The Donkey, with Diana just narrowly missing it, Alfred came out the back and said, "Mistress Diana, Master Bruce, the special guests have arrived."

Everyone looked and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses who was wearing blue jeans, green and black Nikes, a white Toei Animation T-shirt, and a Captain America jacket carrying a present. Behind him were people wearing red suits with black gloves and boots, as well as masks around their eyes. On most of their suits were yellow lowercase i's surrounded by black ovals with orange borders. A woman with brown hair had one that had four robotic tentacles coming from the back and her suit was more robotic-looking. One of them was wearing a blue and green suit that had a purple V going through a green circle. Another one of them was just wearing a blue business suit. They were also carrying presents.

"Are we at the right place?" the boy asked.

"Yes." said Bruce as he walked over and gestured to them.

"Everyone, these are heroes we called as special guests for Tommy's Honor Roll party." Bruce said.

"Hello." the heroes all said, receiving warm welcome.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Name's Eric." the boy said.

"Mr. Incredible." said the man with blonde hair.

"Elastigirl." said a woman with auburn hair.

"Miss Stealth." said a girl with black hair with an orange headband.

"Speed Demon." said a kid with blonde hair like Mr. Incredible.

"Aunt Incredible." said a woman with long platinum hair.

"Voyd." said the woman with the blue and green suit.

"Everywoman." said the woman with brown hair.

"And this is Baby Incredible." Everywoman said, motioning to a masked baby in a red suit strapped to her back.

"I'm Winston Deavor." the man in the business suit said.

"Together, we are…" Mr. Incredible said before they all took epic poses.

"The Incredibles!" they said.

Tommy just stood watching them with his mouth hung open in shock. He had seen the Incredibles on TV and in the news, but here they actually were, in HIS backyard!

"Now, which one of you is Tommy Wayne?" Everywoman asked.

Tommy snapped out of his shock and walked up to them, "I am." he said.

"Your father told us about your accomplishment. Congratulations on making the Honor Roll." Eric said.

"Thanks, Incredibles." Tommy said.

As the party resumed, the Incredibles joined in on the games and fun, as well as demonstrating their powers and technology.

However, sometime later, Speed Demon had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. On his way back, he heard screeching. He looked and saw there was a bat flying in the clock in the hallway.

"Hey, I'll let you out. Just don't bite me, okay?" Speed Demon said before he tried to open the clock, only for it to slide out of the way and reveal a staircase. He walked down it, keeping an eye out for any security. He looked on in awe as he saw the Batcave light up.

"Holy-!" Speed Demon said.

"Speed Demon, what's kept you?" Aunt Incredible asked as they came down the staircase before they froze at seeing the Batcave.

"Oh, man!" Violet said as they looked around.

"So, this is the Batcave?" Everywoman asked as she observed the Batmobile.

"Well, now you know what it looks like." Bruce said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Uh, Mr. Wayne! We weren't snooping or anything, honest!" Eric said nervously.

"He said it wouldn't be long before you all found it. He expected this." Diana said as she and Tommy came downstairs.

"We honestly didn't mean to stumble in here! I was trying to let that bat out of the clock!" Speed Demon said.

"It's fine, Speed Demon, or do you mind if I call you Dash Parr?" Bruce asked, shocking everyone.

"How do you-?!" Mr. Incredible asked before everyone came to a realization.

"Have you been keeping tabs on us?" Miss Stealth asked.

"I've studied all of you carefully and matched your appearances with that of the Parr Family." Bruce said.

"Then, does that mean you know our identities?" Elastigirl asked.

"Yes, but I can keep it a secret, provided you keep the one you just found out." Bruce said.

"What secret?" Voyd asked.

Eric, fed up with them not getting it, finally said, "Isn't it obvious?! The Batcave underneath Wayne Manor?! Him studying you guys?! Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

Everyone looked more shocked than ever before.

"Very perceptive, Eric." Bruce said.

"Okay, but what about Diana? Not to be rude, but something about her seems awfully familiar, especially her face and hair." Miss Stealth said.

Diana smiled before she stretched her arms out and spun around, transforming into Wonder Woman.

Everyone's jaws dropped, "Wonder Woman?!" they asked.

Wonder Woman then put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Tommy here is the hero you may know as Chiroptera." she said proudly.

"Oh my gosh, Batman and Wonder Woman are married parents." everyone said in unison.

"My fanfiction is a reality!" Miss Stealth said with big sparkling eyes like something out of anime before she fainted with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, brother." Eric said.

"Well, if you can keep our identities a secret, I don't see why we should tell anyone yours." Mr. Incredible said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: An Inquiry.

Hours later, after introductions were made, everyone sat at the dinner table.

"Well, now that all that's taken care of, it's time we told you all something. We came here for another reason besides this party." Winston said.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"We came here looking for something called the Orb of Darkness. Our research on it tells us it is an object of great power from Amazonian legend. We figured Wonder Woman was our best candidate since she calls herself Princess of the Amazons." Eric said.

"How did you know I'm Amazonian?" Diana asked.

"Wikipedia." Dash answered.

"Well, you're right about that, but I'm afraid only my mother, Queen Hippolyta, knows about this Orb you seek." Diana said.

"Then, she's the best option to help us." Karen said.

"All right, we'll head to Themyscira first thing in the morning." Diana said.

"You might wanna call in extra help. I have a feeling we may need it." Eric said.

The next morning, taking Eric's advice, Batman called in two other heroes, a woman with red hair wearing a blue suit that had black boots and gloves with a yellow bat, and a black-haired man with a green bird-like symbol on his suit.

"Incredibles, meet Batwoman and Nightwing." Superman said.

"Hey, everybody, it's been a while." Batwoman said.

"How's it hanging?" Nightwing asked.

"Barbara, Tim, thanks for coming on such short notice." Wonder Woman said as the Justice League headed to the Batcave, where they kept their Justice Jet.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on making the Honor Roll, Tommy." Batwoman said.

"Thanks, Aunt Barbara." Tommy said with a smirk.

About two hours later, the Justice Jet arrived at Themyscira, where the Incredibles marveled at the ancient city.

"Are you sure your mother will be okay with this, Diana?" asked Green Lantern.

"Yes, Mother's tried to be more positive towards outsiders." Wonder Woman said as they approached the central part of the city.

Once Tommy spotted Hippolyta, he got excited and called, "Grandma!" as he ran over.

Hippolyta looked and smiled before she opened her arms, "Hi, Tommy! How's my favorite grandson?!" she asked as Tommy gave her a hug.

"Hello, Mother." Diana said as she greeted her mother with a hug.

"Diana." Hippolyta said as she returned her daughter's hug.

"What brings you all to Themyscira?" Hippolyta asked.

"Your Highness, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Incredibles, and we requested that the Justice League bring us here. We have something important to ask you." Mr. Incredible said.

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked.

"We are looking for the Orb of Darkness. Our research led us to your daughter and she said you know about it. We have reason to believe that some of our enemies may be after it. Can you please tell us about it?" Eric asked.

"Of course. Please follow me." Hippolyta said as she led the heroes to a small temple.

"Before I tell you what you desire, I have three more outsiders to attend to. They washed on to our shores about three days ago." Hippolyta said before they went inside and saw a raven-haired boy wearing a blue coat and jeans with a black shirt, green gloves, black shoes, and a red and white hat with a green L on it feeding a creature with yellow fur, black-tipped ears, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. They were beside a girl with orange hair wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts and red shoes. She was nurturing a little creature that had a spiky head with stubby arms and a body that looked like an egg. Beside her was a boy with brown skin, black hair, a green vest and orange shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hi, Miss Hippolyta." said the raven-haired boy.

"Hello." Hippolyta said before she turned to the others and said, "Everyone, this is Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock. They've been our guests."

After introductions, Superwoman looked at Pikachu and asked, "What's this little fella, a rabbit?"

"That's Pikachu. He's a Pokemon." Ash said before Superwoman picked up Pikachu and hugged it tight.

"It's adorable!" she said as she squeezed it tighter, which Pikachu didn't like, as its cheeks sparked.

"Oh, crap." Tommy said.

"Everybody, DUCK!" Eric said as they did that before Pikachu shocked Superwoman, leaving her covered in soot.

Superwoman coughed before she said, "It's one thing to see a Pikachu's Thunderbolt on TV, but feeling one is a whole other story!"

Later, Hippolyta led everyone to a small temple, where they saw a pool of sparkling water. Everyone looked closer and saw a orb of glass that was filled with an ominous purple fog.

"Is this it?" Violet asked.

"Yes. One thousand years ago, a great evil was born out of an incurred king's dark heart and it brought great terror and destruction to all. Our Amazonian ancestors came to the defense of the inhabitants, alongside many other heroes. For centuries, the battle raged on. Eventually, however, a great weapon was forged from the pure heart of an ancient hero. This weapon proved to be strong enough to weaken the evil enough for our ancestors to seal it in this, The Orb of Sealing." Hippolyta said.

"Then, why is it in this water?" Superboy asked.

"This water is mystical. The magic within it keeps the orb strong so the evil cannot escape. It must never leave this pool." Hippolyta answered.

Later, everyone was seated at a table as they were served Amazonian snacks.

"Well, then I guess we have nothing to worry about with the Amazons watching it." Elastigirl said before she noticed Tommy trying to work his Nintendo Switch.

"What seems to be the problem, Chiroptera?" Elastigirl asked.

"Everytime I try to play this game, it just blinks red." Tommy said as he showed them the blinking screen.

"What game is it?" Eric asked.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4." Tommy said.

"Wait a minute. That doesn't release on the Switch until April. Who gave you that?" Dash asked.

"Three programmers from something called Blast Off Games." Tommy said before Evelyn noticed something.

"Hey, look at this. That Switch of yours is giving off a homing signal. That's no game cartridge in there. It's a tracking chip made to work inside a Nintendo Switch!" Evelyn said as she pulled out a tracking device.

"But, why would they give Tommy this?" Hawkgirl asked.

"We can answer that." said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone looked and saw the three scientists.

"Do you three happen to know what you gave my son?" Batman asked.

"Why, yes." said the red-haired scientist.

"You do know you could get in big trouble for this kind of thing, don't you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, you might could make it double if you count that you disappointed the child of Batman and Wonder Woman." Ash said, making the three scientists gasp once they saw him.

"Well, then, little boy, trouble's something you better prepare for!" said the red-haired scientist.

"And since you asked, we may as well make it double!" said the blue-haired scientist before the two of them threw off their lab coats, revealing they were wearing black gloves and boots with white pants and shirts that had a big red R on them.

"To protect the world from devastation." the girl said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." the boy said.

The Incredibles, Ash, Misty, and Brock looked shocked at their appearances.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." the girl said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." the boy said.

"Jessie." the girl identified herself.

"James." the boy followed with.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James said before a cat-like creature with a coin between its ears came out of the third lab coat.

"Meowth! That's right!" it said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said angrily.

"What do you three losers want this time?!" Winston asked.

"Well, we came here looking for the same thing you punks did!" Meowth said.

"Extensive research told us that the Orb of Darkness was here on Themyscira. There was just one problem. We had no idea where it was. So, we simply decided that since Chiroptera was the son of Wonder Woman and she's from here, we may as well trick him into helping us find it by giving him that chip and taking the Orb!" Jessie said.

Tommy looked devastated.

"How dare you three crooks use my son like that?!" Wonder Woman said as she readied an attack.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!" James said as he released Weezing from its Poke Ball and it released a thick cloud of smoke, making everyone cough and close their eyes as the three ran for the temple where the Orb of Darkness was kept. Superman, Argo-1, Superwoman, and Superboy used their powerful breath to blow the smoke away.

"After Team Rocket!" Eric said before everyone followed him to catch the three crooks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Battle for the Orb of Darkness!

Team Rocket made haste to where the Orb was held at with the heroes catching up.

"Take this!" Tommy said, throwing a Batrope that wrapped around Jessie's ankles, tripping her and making her fall face-first on the stone path while Elastigirl stretched her arms to trip James and Meowth while Speed Demon rushed into the temple and grabbed the Orb of Darkness before bringing it back to Hippolyta.

"Here you go, Your Highness." Dash said.

"Thank you, Speed Demon." Hippolyta said before Jessie growled as she got up holding a bleeding nose.

"How dare you damage my face, you little makeshift rat!" Jessie said.

"I'm not a rat, you old hag! I'm a bat!" Chiroptera said.

"W-Wh-What...DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Jessie asked with a furious glare before she growled furiously and shouted, "ARBOK, TEACH THAT LITTLE BRAT A LESSON WITH POISON STING!" as she threw a Poké Ball and released a purple snake-like creature.

"Charrrbok! Char!" Arbok said as it shot sharp white needles out of its mouth at Chiroptera, only for them to be blocked by Wonder Woman's shield.

"We'll take it from here!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu said as it shot electricity at Arbok, frying it severely and causing it to scream in pain before it fell back, unconscious.

"Weezing, Sludge Attack!" James commanded. Weezing shot a boot of sludge out of its mouth at Pikachu, only for Violet to put a force field around the Electric Mouse.

"Now it's our turn!" Speed Demon said before he had Elastigirl slingshot him into the air and he came down with a kick to Weezing's face, knocking it out cold.

"You've done it this time!" Meowth said before he leapt into the air and readied his claws, only for Argo-1 to fry him with his laser eyes.

Team Rocket growled in frustrated anger before James noticed Hippolyta trying to escape with the Orb of Darkness.

"Oh no, you don't! Victreebel, Vine Whip!" James commanded as he released a plant-like Pokemon that chomped his head with its head leaf before it complied.

"Mother!" Wonder Woman said before she rushed and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, she dropped the Orb of Darkness. Victreebel grabbed it with Vine Whip and started to bring it back.

"No! Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash commanded.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu did again.

"Wobbuffet, Counter!" Jessie commanded a blue blob-like Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet!" it said before it closed red and selected the Thunder back at Pikachu, knocking it back powerfully.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it flew back.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he caught it.

Jessie laughed arrogantly as the heroes glared at them.

"Now, heroes, you have the honor of finally watching Team Rocket win!" Jessie said as Victreebel handed her the Orb of Darkness.

"We'll see about that, you arrogant hag!" Songbird said.

Jessie glared at her, but smirked regardless.

"I wouldn't get anything, unless you want us to start a broadcast that reveals Themyscira to the world!" Jessie said as James and Meowth revealed media equipment. The heroes stood still, not wanting to endanger the ancient city's secrecy.

"Now, great Orb of Darkness, make us, the great Team Rocket, the rulers of the world!" Jessie said before the three of them laughed victoriously, only for nothing to happen after 10 seconds.

"Uh, Jess, I don't feel any different." Meowth said.

"Me neither." James said.

"I don't understand. The research said this orb held great power." Jessie said.

"You are mistaken. The Orb of Darkness is an object OF great power. It doesn't grant someone power because they wish it." Hippolyta said.

Team Rocket looked dumbfounded before Jessie started throwing a fit, "Why is it that everything we go after proves to be useless to us, but useful to the twerps?!" she yelled before she bashed the Orb of Darkness against a wall, cracking it a bit. Chiroptera then saw his chance as he jumped and threw a Batarang at Jessie, attempting to knock her out, only for her to turn around and catch it with the Orb, the Batarang cracking it more.

"Don't do that! You could destroy the entire world if you unleash what's contained in that orb!" Hippolyta said, alarming everyone. That's when they noticed the Orb was shaking in Jessie's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Darkness Unleashed.

Out of the orb, burst an explosion of purple smog that swirled around in an ominous cloud. When it cleared, everyone saw a large, humanoid figure with a large, heart-shaped hole in its chest. Raised portions and ridges on its black skin gave it an armored appearance. It featured large, spiked horns on the sides of its head, and two more rising from its forehead which formed the shape of a heart; all four horns faded from black to red to yellow, giving them the appearance of heated metal. Its tail ended in a bladed fin with a diamond-shaped hole through it. Its two-toed, clawed feet stood upon swirling vortexes of white energy, which it uses to "skate" around a small area. It had undersized, purple bat-like wings on its shoulders and dull purple tendrils wrapped around its throat like a scarf, which draped down on either side of its "heart." It also had tendrils wrapped around each wrist, which faded to the same burning yellow color as its horns. In each hand it held a large blue sword with hook-like extensions near the tip and an exaggerated gold hilt with a knuckle bow. Its face appeared featureless before it revealed two eerie, yellow-glowing eyes. It stretched for a bit, making scary-deep pitched noises that sounded like grunting before it cast a cloud across the sky, blinding out the sun. It looked around before it saw Team Rocket with the broken orb.

It then pointed at them while still clutching its sword, "You! Thank you!" it said in a very scary deep-pitched voice.

"Who are you?! WHAT are you?!" James asked.

The creature then slid over to them before it bowed as if it was offering service.

"I am called the Dark Inferno. You have freed me from a millenium's imprisonment, and I am very grateful. For that, I shall grant you any evil deed you wish." the creature said.

Team Rocket looked intrigued before Meowth said, "Well, if you could help empower us to defeat these here heroes and rule da world, we'd be very grateful."

"Very well. Now that I think about it, ruling the world is a much better option than destroying it." The Dark Inferno said before it waved its hand, which was clouded in dark energy. The next thing Team Rocket knew, they had changed. James was wearing some kind of strange bodysuit that appeared to be made of black muscle tissue that turned red around the wrists, which led to purple gloves tucked underneath. The chest was a purple blue color with a strange symbol on the torso. It resembled a heart with a fleur-de-lis at the base, and was black with a red outline. It had purple feet and shins that turned into black legs, as well as a dark purple belt and a cloth around her waist that was open at the front and an off-white color that faded to dark purple and it was ripped all around the bottom. Jessie was wearing silver-white gloves, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, with three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of her shoulders, each attached to the coat she had by two straps. She also wore black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. The coat, which was black leather and red on the inside and lined with yellow, also had a large grey section that covered the lower half and shoulders of the coat. Upon closer inspection, the grey section looked to be attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wrapped around the back and attached to the rim of the coat. This coat was high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket underneath. The second jacket was white and high-collared much like the outer coat. It was buttoned up and had the same strange symbol James had. Meowth, unlike them, had taken on a more frightening appearance. He was much larger than normal and he had been transformed into a ghost-like creature that appeared humanoid. He had a head that was oval shaped, with two long antennae near the top of his head on either side of a golden charm. He now had huge, yellow glowing eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth. His torso had a heart-shaped hole in the middle, albeit smaller than the Dark Inferno's 'heart'. The torso went down and came to a tail-like point.

"Wow! Just imagine the kinds of chaos we can unleash with this!" Jessie said before she faced the heroes and said, "Meowth, give me a hand!" before Meowth got in front of her and they formed a field of blue energy and charged at the heroes before they could react, sending them flying.

"YES! FINALLY, TEAM ROCKET HAS A KEY TO VICTORY!" James shouted as the heroes got up.

"Let's make our getaway! Mime Jr, confuse them with Teeter Dance!" James said as he released a small mime-like Pokemon. It glowed blue as it did a hula-like dance.

Suddenly, everyone felt a strange urge as they too started to dance.

"What in the world?!" Wonder Woman asked as she started to dance.

"This is weird!" Violet said as she danced.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or be bewildered." Eric said.

"Well, I can say I'll never let Bats here live this down!" Flash said as he laughed at Batman.

"Shut up." Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Zatanna, is there a chance you can fix this with your magic?!" Dash asked.

"I can try, but I don't know if I'll be able to wave my wand the right way." Zatanna said before she started waving her wand.

"Dancemus Stopicus!" she said. In a poof of smoke, everyone had stopped dancing. They looked around for any sign of Team Rocket or the Dark Inferno, but saw none of them in sight.

"Great, they got away!" Eric said.

"Your Highness, that Inferno creature, what exactly was it?" Superwoman asked.

"The Dark Inferno is a monstrosity of great power and pure evil. It is one of many types of a breed of monsters called the Heartless. The Heartless are beings drawn to and born out of the darkness inside people's hearts. As I said before, the Dark Inferno was born out of an incurred king's dark heart, which makes it extremely powerful. The stronger the darkness inside one's heart, the stronger the Heartless." Hippolyta said.

"Well, the important thing now is that we track down Team Rocket and the Dark Inferno and seal them back up." Mr. Incredible said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple. The Dark Inferno seems to have grown in strength over its years of imprisonment. It won't be resealed easy. Aside from that, your strength and weapons alone may not be enough." Hippolyta started before two warriors ran over.

"Hippolyta, two of the Ancient Weapons have been stolen!" one of them said. Hippolyta gasped.

Later, the Weapons Hall was discovered to be missing two swords. One seemed to have two blades on one hilt and the other one seemed to be like a crown.

"Those crooks!" Brock said.

"What were they?" Voyd asked.

"The Twinblade and Royalty Sword. These swords have been protected by us for many generations. They are very strong in durability and extremely dangerous. It is said that should anyone suffer an injury from the Twinblade, they run a high chance of suffering heavy bleeding or instant death. The Royalty Sword is said to grant the crown to any who wield it." Hippolyta said.

"Well, how can we fight them?" Elastigirl asked.

"Follow me." Hippolyta said as she led the heroes to some kind of temple shrine.

**DESCRIPTIONS ADAPTED FROM KINGDOM HEARTS WIKI.**

**TEETER DANCE IDEA BY ALPHAGODZILLA19.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The Ancient Weapon.

Hippolyta led the heroes deep into the shrine until they came to a room full of ancient treasures. Everyone marvelled at them before Hippolyta put her hand in a hole on the wall and opened a secret chamber that led past many waterfalls to a stone that appeared to be tungsten mixed with obsidian. In it rested what looked like the yellow end of a giant key with a black handle in the middle of the inside.

"What is that?" Zarox asked.

"It is the weapon used to seal away the Dark Inferno many ages ago. It is known only as a Keyblade." Hippolyta said.

"How strong is it?" Winston asked.

"Incredibly powerful. It is said not only can it cast magic and have inhuman strength, but also that it can open the way to the Heart of All Worlds, a place known as Kingdom Hearts." Hippolyta said.

"You know, that sounds like a good name for a video game." Superboy said.

"Well, in that case, why don't we just use this Keyblade to seal the Dark Inferno in Kingdom Hearts?" Songbird asked.

"I'm afraid that would be a bad decision. That place must not be defiled. Kingdom Hearts is what makes the worlds stable and balanced. If it was to be corrupted by darkness, so would the worlds." Hippolyta answered.

"Enough talk. We've got a Heartless to beat." Argo-1 said before he walked over and tried to pull out the Keyblade, even using his super strength, but to no avail.

"Unfortunately, obtaining the Keyblade isn't as simple as pulling it from the stone. One has to be worthy enough to wield it. The Keyblade chooses its master." Hippolyta said.

"Now you tell me." Argo-1 said before Eric walked up.

"Let me have a go." he said before he tried pulling on the Keyblade, only for nothing to happen. Many of the other heroes made attempts, but nothing worked.

Soon enough, Wonder Woman noticed Tommy moping, possibly upset about throwing the Batarang.

"Hey, Tommy, why don't you try? You might can get it." Wonder Woman encouraged.

"What? That idiot getting the Keyblade? I don't buy that." Argo-1 said.

Tommy looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You know, Andy, the least you can do is show me a little respect." Tommy said.

"Why should I? You're the idiot who messed up our fight last time and now you're the idiot who has possibly destroyed the world." Andy said.

"Andy Zor-El! That is quite enough!" Brainiac-5 said.

"No, it isn't. If it wasn't for Mr. Dumb Bat over here, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Andy said before Chiroptera grew angry and suddenly punched him in the face. Normally, it wouldn't have affected him much, but this punch sent him flying into a wall, leaving an Andy-shaped hole. Andy looked at him with a look of complete and utter shock, as did everyone else.

"What the?! I didn't mean to punch him THAT hard!" Tommy said.

"Hmm...Let me try something." Eric said, "Tommy, hit Mr. Incredible as hard as you can."

Tommy looked worried, "Come on, kid, it won't hurt." Mr. Incredible said.

"All right." Tommy said before he did just that. The punch actually made Mr. Incredible stumble back a bit, holding his gut.

"Kid, I think you may have super strength!" Mr. Incredible said.

Tommy looked surprised before he looked determined, "All right, then, maybe I can get the Keyblade!" he said before he rushed over and pulled, only for it to not even budge.

"Aw, man!" Tommy said.

"What'd I tell you? An idiot isn't worthy." Andy said.

"Leave him alone, Andy, or you're gonna tangle with me!" Dash said, getting annoyed at Andy's behavior.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Andy said sarcastically.

"You know, Andy, I said I was sorry for messing you guys up the other night. What more do you want?! Do I have to hack the Riddler's computer?! Do I have to fix Two-Face's other face?! It's hard enough feeling bad about it, but now I've unleashed an evil monster on the world and it's powered up the bad guys who were after it, and the whole freaking world is in danger because I threw that Batarang! You think all my trying harder hasn't been to make up for it?!" Tommy said, making Andy back up a bit as he marched towards him, jabbing his finger at him as he talked. Suddenly, he felt a handle in his hand and grabbed it instinctively before he pointed whatever he was holding at Andy, "We need to focus on the task at hand and find a way to get that Keyblade, something we're not gonna be able to do with you standing there like something dumb calling me an idiot every other sentence!" Tommy said before he looked at what he had in his hand and his eyes went wide at seeing he was holding the Keyblade.

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT?!" Andy asked.

"I-I don't know!" Tommy said before Hippolyta walked up with a smile.

"It seems to me that the Keyblade sensed your will to resolve our problem and deemed you worthy." Hippolyta said.

Tommy looked at her before he looked at the Keyblade and smirked confidently.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: We Ride Towards The Fight.

The heroes stood at the edge of a Themyscira cliff and looked out towards the city, which was falling victim to chaos.

"What's the situation with our enemies?" Eric asked.

"I can feel their energies from here. Those three villains are in the cities of Metroville and Gotham City, while the Dark Inferno has relocated itself to a wasteland far from us." Hippolyta said.

"Well, if we're going to battle them adequately, we'll need to split up." Eric said.

That's when Tommy and the other JLU kids stepped up, "Guys, if it's all right, we'd like to fight the Dark Inferno ourselves." Tommy said, drawing everyone's shocked stares.

"What?! No way! You saw how powerful that thing is!" Elastigirl said.

"There goes the idiot again, planning to get us killed." Andy said.

"ANDY! Lay off Tommy! If I hear one more word against him, you'll answer to me!" Superwoman said.

"Yes, Mom." Andy said.

"Look, guys, you've always told us that we would have to face a powerful opponent on our own one of these days. Well, that day is today! We want to prove ourselves!" Songbird said.

The adults looked unsure before they huddled and discussed it. After a few minutes, Wonder Woman said, "Okay, but on one condition, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth have to go with you."

Dash and Violet nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right, then we'll battle Jessie." Ash said as he and his friends joined the Incredibles.

"Then, leave James to us." Superman said.

Hawkgirl then turned towards the kids, "Children, if the fight gets too rough, don't try to continue. Come and get us, understand?" she asked. The kids nodded.

"All right, then let's roll." Mr. Incredible said.

Just as everyone started to move out, he said, "Hey, hey, hey!"

Everyone looked at him before he pointed his finger and said, "Let's be careful out there."

Afterwards, everyone split into teams and moved out.

**In Memory of Michael Conrad, Sergeant Phil Esterhaus, of Hill Street Blues. We Miss You. (October 16, 1925-November 22, 1983).**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Battles Begin.

Jessie stood on top of a building in Gotham City, laughing as she watched the Heartless cause chaos.

"Ah, I love the smell of evil in the morning. Smells like...victory!" she said before she saw groups of Heartless suddenly start disappearing.

"So, they did make it." Jessie said as she watched the Incredibles, along with Ash and Friends, approach.

Once they made it to the roof, Evelyn said, "It's all over, Jessie! Give up!"

"Give up? I've only just begun!" Jessie said before she summoned Meowth, who created energy blades in his hands and threw them at the heroes, who moved out of the way.

"Always gotta do this the difficult way." Violet said before she shot a force field blast at Jessie, knocking her back a bit. Jessie then shot energy blasts at the heroes, which Pikachu dissipated with Thunderbolt.

Meanwhile, James was watching the Heartless rush throughout Metroville.

"You don't have to do this." Superman said as the Justice League landed.

"When it comes to ruling the world, yes, I do." James said before he rushed at them with his sword raised. Everyone moved out of the way as he slashed at them with the sword before Superman shot his eye lasers at him, only for James to use the sword to block them before he was attacked by Martian Manhunter. He just narrowly missed hitting him.

At the same time, the Dark Inferno stood out in a barren wasteland, awaiting anyone who dared to challenge it.

"Hey!" shouted Chiroptera as they spotted it. The Dark Inferno looked and was baffled.

"They sent you little worms to fight me?! Ridiculous!" it said before Tommy rushed at it, and without warning, slashed it in the side with the Keyblade.

"That Keyblade! I remember it all too well. But, why would it choose a child like you?" the Dark Inferno said, clutching its side.

"It sensed my responsibility, and this time, this weapon will finish you!" Tommy said before he said, "Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the skies and was blocked by the Dark Inferno's swords.

"A good start, but you need more than that to stop me!" The Dark Inferno said before it rushed at the Junior League.


End file.
